DigiHazard CODE: Victoria
by NeoX7
Summary: After narrowly surviving the horrific onslaught in Odaiba, Hikari and Tailmon now seek clues in the search of their missing brothers. But something much larger is going on here. Who is behind this bio-tech terror?
1. Prologue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Hikaris P.O.V)

I heard the sounds of spinning and I knew I was in a helicopter.

"Your identification number is WKD4496." A man said as he took the handcuffs off of me and took the bag out of my head. "Welcome to your new home."

I turned around, only to have a gun hit me in the face, making me fall onto the floor as I started passing out.

"Her name is Yagami Hikari. We caught her trespassing in our Paris lab facility 10 days ago. She apparently infiltrated the complex looking for her lost brother, Yagami Taichi, one of the surviving members of OPDs famous S.T.A.R.S team." I heard a man say, and my mind flashed back to how I got into this mess in the first place.

The Japanese town "Odaiba" has been completely decimated due to the T-virus outbreak that was instigated by the international corporation "Umbrella". There me and Tailmon, who arrived in Odaiba from our vacation, and our friends and then rookie police officers Motomiya T. Daisuke and V-mon, managed to escape from the city, but our ordeal was only a prelude of things to come. After that, 3 months later, me and Tailmon went all the way to Paris in search for Taichi-oniichan and Agumon, and broke into one of Umbrellas labs. I remembered me and Tailmon as we ran down the halls of the building while being chased by the guards who tried to shoot us. We then arrived at a dead end and a light shined on our faces from beyond the window, and we knew it was a helicopter. I momentarily forced my sight beyond the light and saw that it was equipped with an assault gun and me and Tailmon ran back, past the guards and jumped around the corner as the helicopter started shooting. We then got up and continued running, the helicopter following us, trying to shoot us, making us run faster, outrunning the helicopter. Me and Tailmon then saw a door and made a jump for it, rolling over the floor and we then got up, only to be faced with a unit of about thirty security guards, with their weapons aimed at us. Tailmon and I then slowly raised our hands. At that moment, I saw several fuel tanks behind them and an idea clicked in my mind. I let go of my handgun as it started falling to the floor. As it was about to hit the ground, I threw myself down, grabbed the handgun and shot the fuel tank behind them, causing an explosion, sending the guards flying, knocking them out and injuring them. I then heard some footsteps coming from behind me and I turned around and aimed my gun, only to have another also being aimed at me.

"Don't move." The man said. And that is how I was caught.

I woke up to the sound of planes and bombing and the ground shaking, and saw I was within a cell. I looked around frantically and found her.

"Tailmon…Tailmon, wake up." I said as I shook my friend genteelly as she started stir. "You okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

The bombing and ground shaking then continued, causing a black out. I then heard the sounds of footsteps, and I watched as a man, who I couldn't identify because of the fog, walked in front of the cage. I grabbed the lighter Daisuke-kun gave me and turned it on, and I saw that the man in front of the cage was the same one who captured me back in Paris. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants. He opened my cell and motioned with his head for us to leave.

"Go on. Get out of here. This place is finished." The man said as he sat down on a chair. "I don't know. It might have been a Special Forces team. But in any case this prison has been taken over."

"What're you saying?" I asked.

"You're free to leave the complex. But you may as well know you have no chance of getting off this island." The man replied.

"And what about you? What are you going to do?" Tailmon asked.

"Don't worry about me." The man said.

"Alright, were leaving. But before…" I said as I took my handgun which was on the desk, a Browning HP Mk. III. "Let's go Tailmon." I said as we headed out.

* * *

Well, there is the prologue. And pelase reveiw.


	2. Lonely Island

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Hikari and Tailmon walked out of the facility and into the grave yard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place." Hikari said as she walked carefully.

"Yeah." Tailmon replied.

*MOANS* *MOANS*

Hikari and Tailmon froze and then slowly turned around to see a zombie and a Digimon zombie walking towards them. The girls then slowly started backing away and just as Hikari was about to aim her gun, something grabbed her, causing her to fall. Looking down, she saw another zombie grabbing her leg and quickly shot it in the head.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Hikari said as she and Tailmon started ran out of the grave yard as more and more infecteds started appearing.

"Hey, Hikari. Look." Tailmon said as she pointed to a figure running down the hall and turning around the corner.

"…You go that way that I will go this way." Hikari said and Tailmon nodded as she left.

Walking slowly so that she wouldn't be heard, Hikari followed the figure, which stopped in front of the grave yard.

"Damn it! Which way?" The figure said, loosening up his dog tag. He then felt a gun being pressed to the back of his head.

"Wait. The alarm sounded and the doors unlocked so I thought…" The figure said as he put his hands into the air, revealing that he was carrying a gold Luger.

"Rockfort Prison, detainee 0267. Heh, guess you're not with Umbrella then, are you." Hikari said as she took the gun away from the back of the figures head. He was familiar to her, but she couldn't recognize him completely due to the fog. "I'm Yagami Hikari."

"…Damn Hika…" The figure said as he started turning around but was stopped.

"Shut up. Eyes forward. Make one wrong move and I'll shoot." Hikari said as she pressed the gun against his head again so he wouldn't turn around. "So, what's your name?"

"Hikari-chan, it's me, Takeru." The figure said, making Hikari nearly drop her gun as the figure slowly turned around.

"Takeru-kun?" Hikari said in disbelief as the figure turned around, revealing to really be him.

"They get you too?" Takeru asked as turned around. He was wearing green camouflage pants, black combat boots, a yellow t-shirt, a dog tag, and a navy blue jacket which had written "Rockfort Prison 0267".

"Yeah, you could say that." Hikari replied. She was wearing a different red vest with a short black t-shirt and jeans with holes in it.

"Hikari, you'll never guess who I ran into." Tailmon said as she arrived together with Patamon.

"Did you already run in with those zombies?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, but their different from the zombies back in Odaiba." Hikari said.

"How different?" Patamon asked.

"Their skin, it's deteriorating much faster." Tailmon replied.

"What's happening on this island?" Takeru asked.

"Someone must have attacked…Caused a biohazard…" Hikari said.

"Biohazard?" Takeru asked.

"I don't have time to explain everything. Let's just get out of here." Hikari said.

Just as they were about to get going, some zombies and Digimon zombies started appearing.

"Where did they come from?" Takeru said as he took aimed with his Luger.

"Look…you got two choices here: kill or be killed. Your call." Hikari said as she started shooting the zombies as Tailmon and Patamon faced the Digimon zombies.

"It would be nice to have another option but, oh well." Takeru said as he continued shooting. "It's not working. They won't stay down."

"Aim for the head." Hikari said.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon said as she slashed the Digimon zombies.

"Air Shot!" Patamon launched an air ball.

"Come on, this way!" Takeru said nearby a door, and Hikari, Tailmon and Patamon ran beyond the door and Takeru entered and closed it.

"Everyone alright?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, fine." Patamon replied.

"This must be the detention facility." Hikari said as she looked around.

"Yeah. This is where we were locked up." Takeru said.

"Anyone else in here with you?" Tailmon asked.

"Yeah. We broke free right after all this happened. I have no idea what caused this." Patamon said.

"Look, there is some information I need to find out. Are there any computers around here?" Hikari asked.

"There are three. They were used by the guards." Takeru said.

"Maybe we will be able to find out what happened to Taichi-oniichan and Agumon." Hikari said.

"So, how's everybody doing?" Takeru asked.

"Good. Daisuke-kun, Ken-san, Miyako-san and Jyou-san moved to Tokyo, Iori-san, Koushiro-san and Mimi-san moved to Yokohama and mine and your families moved to Kyoto, along with Sora-san." Hikari said.

"Good to know. Come on. Let's get inside." Takeru said as he opened the door of the house nearby them and entered it.

As the prisoners entered the building, they found the room covered with blood and dead bodies.

"God…what happened here?" Tailmon asked.

"Wish I knew. We took off without looking back." Patamon said.

"There it is. I'm gonna take a look." Hikari said, sighting the computer and walking towards it. "Looks like my brother was never even here. Umbrella probably doesn't know where he is either." Hikari said as she bended over and started checking the computer.

"So…they're still after him?" Takeru asked while ogling Hikaris butt.

"I don't know. But he's been missing for 3 months." Hikari said as she turned around to look at Takeru, who quickly shifted his view. "I was in Paris looking for him. I broke into one of Umbrellas labs. But I got caught."

"And you were sent here." Takeru said, finishing Hikaris speech.

"What about you? What is your story?" Hikari asked.

"Tell you later. It's kind of complicated now. Beside, you don't want to know." Takeru said.

"Just tell us." Hikari said.

"I tell you later." Takeru repeated.

The computer then let out a beep, returning Hikaris attention to it.

"So we're in the Southern Hemisphere." Hikari said as she looked at the monitor.

"Yeah. So you don't know much about this place, do you? We're in the Ducie Island. Apparently some noble family owns the joint. The Newtons. That's Isaac." Takeru said as she turned around and pointed to a picture at the wall of a man with blond hair, dressed in as a noble English man. "He's the only surviving member. Rumor has it he went mad from loneliness." Takeru said.

"But why would anyone want to bomb this place?" Tailmon asked.

"Anyway, I've got to contact Daisuke-kun. He'll come for us." Hikari said while Takeru just shrugged.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it.


	3. Dead woman

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

With the e-mail sent to Daisuke, the Erabareshi Kodomo were about to head out, when more and more zombies started appearing.

"Great, just what we needed." Hikari said as she shot a zombie. "Let's head for the back door."

"But we don't know where it goes." Takeru responded.

"Would you rather stay here?" Hikari asked.

"Point taken. Go, we'll cover you." Takeru said as he shot a zombie and Patamon blasted another one with his "Air Shot" while the girls escaped through the back door, followed close behind by the girls.

"Man, we can't catch a break with this stuff." Hikari said.

"You probably attract them, think you're cute." Takeru said jokingly.

They then heard moans coming from behind them and saw more infecteds heading in their direction.

"Come on. The longer we stay here the more dangerous it will be. We should head back to the grave-yard." Patamon said.

"Right, we will find another route from there." Tailmon said as they ran back to the grave-yard.

"We can't go straight. Nothing but a solitary cell that way." Hikari said as they arrived.

"Then we will need to go this way." Takeru said as he pointed towards the gate and started to shot the zombies that stood in the way.

"We don't have time for this, they're closing in." Patamon said as he used "Pretty Rush" to kock back some of the gathering Digimon zombies.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon said as she punched some Digimon zombies.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then ran towards beyong the gate and closed it, preventing any further infecteds from entering.

"Phew. That was close, come on." Takeru said as they started walking down the path towards the hill.

"That might be our way out of here." Tailmon said as she looked towards the bridge.

"Let's find out." Patamon said. But as they were going to take a step, they were stopped when they heard a singing, apparently from a woman. The survivors then looked at the hill and saw what appeared to be a blond woman with a purple dress.

"What the…" Takeru said as he looked at the woman, thinking she was insane for singing a under such critical circumstances.

As the woman finished singing, she started walking away.

"Wait!" Hikari said as she started running over in the womans direction.

"She must be out of her mind singing a lullaby at a time like this." Takeru said as he and Patamon started running after the girls.

"That's exactly why we can't leave her out here all alone." Hikari responded as she continued running.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Aside from being stuck in an island with cannibal mutants, we now have to take care of lullaby singing woman too." Takeru said.

The Erabareshi Kodomo started running across the bridge when they were once again stopped by another noise.

"Do you hear that?" Tailmon asked.

"Sounds like…maybe a bird." Patamon answered.

They soon found the answer as dozens and dozens of bats came out of nowhere.

"Go! Now!" Takeru said as he started shooting the while running up the hill.

"These things are all over. We need to find that woman and get the hell out of here." Takeru said panting.

"That woman…I wonder where she went." Hikari said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if we found her dead body." Takeru said. "Look, there is a mansion up ahead. Let's go there."

As the survivors started heading towards the building, they heard familiar moanings.

"There comes the welcoming party." Patamon said as they turned around to face the undead.

Shooting the hoard of zombies and Digimon zombies, the Erabareshi Kodomo started running towards the only house in the island. As the arrived at the entrance, they were trapped by Cerberuses.

"Run inside." Hikari said as they ran inside the mansion as the undead dogs chased after them and as they entered, they closed the door, breaking the Cerberuses Jaws.

"Hope…we're safe in here." Takeru said panting, and then looked around. "Is this that womans house?"

"Not sure. It's one hell of a house though." Hikari said looking around, noting the mansion to be pretty sophisticated.

*POUND*

"What was that?" Takeru said as he quickly aimed his Luger.

"Creepy…" Hikari said as she looked around.

Takeru and Patamon then headed towards the door and tried to open it, but to no use.

"It's locked." Patamon said. They then looked at the girls and quickly took aim, Hikari and Tailmon knowing what this meant. Hikari then took out her knife and slashed a zombie across the chest like Tailmon slashed a Digimon zombie across the chest with her claws, and both of them the kicked the zombies in the chin.

"How are we gonna find her with some many things coming at us?" Hikari asked.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then heard the sound of someone running.

"Footsteps?" Patamon said. "Is someone there?" But no one answered.

"We have to go check." Tailmon said as they walked up the stairs.

"Hikari-chan, look at this." Takeru said as he looked at the giant painting on the wall. "That's her." Takeru said, the painting on the wall being that of the woman at the hill earlier, singing the lullaby.

Hikari then read what was written under the painting.

"Isabella Newton." Hikari said.

"Wait…She was part of the Newton family?" Takeru said. As Hikari continued reading, her face turned into one of horror.

"It says here that she died 1994…That was 15 years ago." Hikari said. "You said Isaac was the only surviving family member, right?"

"Heh, heh, heh…" The survivors quickly turned to the side where they had heard the sound of a woman laughing.

"Feels like we're walking into a trap." Patamon said.

"I can't believe we're following the singing voice of a dead woman." Tailmon said.

They then entered a room and checked for any enemies.

"Guess no one's here." Takeru said. Music then started playing. "What is this?" Takeru asked as he approached the small box that was emitting the melody.

"It's an antique music box." Hikari said.

"What's it doing here?" Takeru asked.

Tailmon then noticed a pair of filled teapots and put her hand over it.

"It's still warm."

"Something is not right about this." Patamon said.

A movie then started playing on the wall, showing two blond kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was holding a dragonfly and slowly and painfully ripping of its limbs and wings and then threw him to the ants, which then started eating it.

"That's her again." Takeru said looking at the girl.

"Wait, that boy…is that Isaac? Is that her brother?" Hikari said.

"What are they doing?" Patamon said.

Isabella then walked to her brothers side and looked at the eaten dragonfly and then turned towards Isaac, who was also facing her, and their facing started inching closer and closer until the movie finished.

"I think we've seen enough to know that this _isn't_ a good idea." Takeru said disgusted.

"_Yeah_, I _think_ it's time to go." Hikari said, slightly disturbed by the suggested incest.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. And to Davisfan, thanks for the advice, I will try to not make it repetetive as much. Also, I'm sorry but I just prefer DaiKari, and there is much more TaKari then DaiKari. Well reveiw, please.


	4. Game of Oblivion

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Hikari and Tailmon walked towards the entrance of the mansion, ready to leave, when a laser appeared on Hikaris head.

"Look out!" Takeru said as he tackled Hikari out of the way before the she got shot.

"I am Isaac Newton." A man with blond hair, carrying a shotgun and a Dracumon by his side said. "Son of Aaron Newton."

"So that's him." Takeru said from behind a pillar.

"Why have you come to disturb us?" Isaac asked. "Was it you who spread that wretched virus across my island?"

"I have no idea what you're babbling about." Hikari said.

"You don't fool me. I am the commander of this base." Isaac said.

"Oh, you must be one of Umbrellas lower-level officers if you're in command of pathetic place like this one." Hikari said.

"How dare you!" Isaac said as he tried to shot Hikari again, but just ended up hitting a pillar.

"Look, get us out of here right now if you don't want to get hurt." Takeru said.

"Fools, why would I want to leave? Only they has she returned to me." Isaac replied.

"Who? You mean Isabella?" Tailmon asked.

"She always did enjoy playing games." Isaac said. "And she has come up with the most splendid game for us to play."

"Game?" Patamon asked.

"If you survive our challenge, we will personally present you with a getaway plane as your prize." Dracumon said.

"Ready? Let the game begin!" Isaac said as he took aim once again.

Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon then jumped in opposite directions and shot/attacked Isaac and Dracumon.

"Already so aggressive? Don't you love this game?" Isaac asked.

"You are insane!" Hikari said as she pressed herself behind a desk.

"Shouldn't you be studying something like inertia or the laws of motion?" Takeru said.

"What's the matter my little rats? Aren't you having fun?" Dracumon asked.

"Sparking Air Shot!" Patamon launched an electric charged air ball at Dracumon hitting him.

"Not bad." Tailmon told him.

"You're doing so well my little rats." Isaac said as he and Dracumon started to leave.

"You son of a…stop!" Takeru said as he started chasing after Isaac, but to no use as he had already gotten away.

"Where did the bastard go?" Hikair said as she looked around.

"Looks like he left. Hey, let me check out this room." Takeru said as he and Patamon entered a room while the girls waited outside.

"Whoa. Hikari-chan you won't believe what I found." Takeru said from inside the room.

"What?" Hikari asked. But as she tried to open the door, it didn't budge, it was locked. "Takeru-kun, open the door."

"I can't! The walls are closing in."

"What?!" Tailmon said.

"Air Shot!" Patamon said as he tried to open the door with his attack, but to no use.

"Quick Tailmon, over here." Hikari said as she headed to a computer with six different monitors.

"Which one is it?" Hikari said as she pressed as many buttons as she could.

"Try those ones. They're the same." Tailmon said. Hikari did as Tailmon told her and it worked, the door unlocked and Takeru and Patamon ran out of the room.

"That was too close." Patamon said.

"But we found something thanks to you." Takeru said as he showed Hikari and Tailmon another gold Luger, now having a pair of them. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Whoa, I need those. Give them to me." Hikari said.

"You've gotta be kidding. I found them and I'm keeping them." Takeru said. "Let's make a deal. I'll trade you for something fully automatic."

"The game must go on." Isaac voice came from somewhere. "Come to the training field for your next challenge. If you win, we'll let you leave the island."

"The training field? You mean that place with the targets?" Patamon said.

"You guys can't trust him. It's obviously a trap." Tailmon said.

"We know…but we don't have much of a choice here." Takeru said. "We either stay here and possibly die or catch him and found out how to get off of this island. It's one or the other."

"Alright then…Let's get this over with." Hikari said as the others nodded.

As they walked out through the entrance, the survivors were met with several zombies and Digimon zombies.

"They were waiting for us." Takeru said as he started shooting.

"Go left!" Patamon said.

"What? I can't hear you." Tailmon asked, not being able to hear him because of the heavy rain.

"LEFT! GO BACK THE SAME WAY WE CAME!" Patamon said again.

The girls then jumped back to the road and started attacking the zombies while Takeru and Patamon took care of them from the other side.

"They could be anywhere. Keep an eye out." Hikari said as they started leaving.

"The training field is right over there. If we get there, then we will find Isaac and get out of here." Takeru said.

"Guys, what is that?!" Tailmon asked as she saw a Hunter approaching them.

"It's definitely not a zombie." Takeru said as he started shooting it.

"Neko Kick!" Tailmon said as she quicked the Hunter in the face, followed by a shot from Hikari, killing it.

"What kind of freak show is this place?" Takeru said. "We got to start charging admission. The training field is up ahead. You ready?"

"Yeah. I don't want to stay here anyway." Hikari replied.

As they walked past the gate, they find a sort of a house.

"We're knowingly walking into our enemys trap. We should be careful about this." Tailmon said as Hikari slowly opened the door. The room was really dark, but still had some light letting them see. All of a sudden, the light turned off.

"We're not some kids who are afraid of the dark." Takeru said, knowing this was Isaacs doing.

"Takeru-kun, this guy's nuts. Doing let him get to you."

"Another cheap scare." Patamon said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As the survivors walked out of the building, they saw a laser moving.

"Hide." Hikari said as they ducked behind some containers.

"It isn't any fun if you just hide. Come on out and play with me." Isaac said as said as he shot another round of his shotgun.

"You wanna play?! Fine!" Takeru said as he stood up and started trying to shoot Isaac, who hid against the wall around the corner.

"Cover me." Hikari said as she also tried to shoot Isaac.

"Air Shot!"

"Come closer, we promise not to kill you…yet." Dracumon said punched the ball of air Patamon shot at him, dissipating it.

Isaac then threw something at the prisoners.

"What the hell did he just throw?!" Takeru asked. "A grenade?! Get back!" Takeru said as they hid behind the containers again.

"Is that all you got? Oh, I'm so afraid." Isaac said as he and Dracumon left again.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Takeru said as he tried to chase after them, but once again failed.

"Takeru-kun, calm down. You need to focus." Hikari said as she, Tailmon and Patamon caught up to him.

"I've got it." Takeru said. "You don't need to tell me that."

As the Erabareshi Kodomo opened the door to the next room, they were met with some zombies and Digimon zomies.

"Neko Punc/Hane Binta (Wing Slap)!" Tailmon and Patamon quickly took care of the Digimon zombies while Hikari and Takeru shot the zombies.

A wall then suddenly appeared between them, separating Hikari and Tailmon from Takeru and Patamon.

"Takeru-kun/Patamon!" Hikari and Tailmon called them.

"We're alright. Listen, I don't think there is anyway within this place where we can meet, so let's try to meet in the next room." Takeru and Patamon replied.

"Got it. Be careful." Hikari and Tailmon said as they entered the next room. It seemed like a training facility filled with graffiti.

"Hey Tailmon, look." Hikari said as she saw two sub-machine guns, Dual Ingram MAC model 10s, on the corner of the room. "Too bad, they aren't loaded. But I'll take it just in case."

"Hikari, there is some ammo down there." Tailmon said as she saw some magazines on the floor beneath, on top of a container.

"Great. Thanks Tailmon." Hikari said as they started walking down the stairs.

Just as the girls were about to head over to the container, some kind of creature, with a giant right arm, no left arm, and with veins and arteries coming out of its shoulder appeared in front of them, about 5 feet away. It then stretched its arm and grabbed Hikari and Tailmon, and started squeezing their heads.

"Ah…ah…no…uh…AH!" Hikari and Tailmon screamed and groaned as they tried to free themselves from the creatures, a Bandersnatch, grip.

Takeru and Angemon suddenly broke through the window, Takeru shooting the monster while still in the air, making the Bandersnatch let go of Hikari and Tailmon. The Bandersnatch then started walking towards Takeru and Angemon, who started shooting it and using "Heavens Knuckle" while taking a step closer to it with each shot/attack. When they were close enough, they kicked the Bandersnatch against the wall, aimed one last time, and Takeru shot it.

"Don't worry, we're here." Takeru said as he started approached Hikari and kneeled down in front of them.

"Thanks for the help." Hikari said as she got up.

"Looks like you need us. Relax, we got your backs." Takeru said.

"Whatever. Here, take these." Hikari said as she gave Takeru the MAC-10s.

"Machine guns? Really?" Takeru asked.

"You know the deal. In exchange for your Lugers." Hikari said.

"Heh heh, okay, done." Takeru said as he gave Hikari the Lugers and took the sub-machine guns. "Now this is my kind of weapon. Alright." Takeru said as he pulled the trigger.

*CLICK*…*CLICK* *CLICK*

"Huh?" Takeru said as he looked at the sub-machine guns while Hikari started laughing. "Hey, no fair, this thing's empty. You cheated me."

"Up there. Plenty of ammo, just for you." Hikari said as she pointed to the container.

"Way up there?" Takeru said.

"Give me a boost and I'll get it for you." Hikari said.

"Alright, alright." Takeru said as he got on his knees while Hikari climbed up on him. "Ow, my back. Your heavier than you look. Hurry up."

"Happy now?" Hikari said as she gave Takeru the magazines.

"Thanks." Was Takerus only reply as he reloaded the MAC-10s.

"Takeru-kun, calm down. You need to focus." Isaac voice came from somewhere, mocking Hikari.

"This guy has problems. He definitely needs his head examined." Patamon said.

"That's for sure. Don't let him provoke you." Tailmon said.

"How rude, I was merely trying to be kind." Isaac said. "Well then, now that your knights in shining armors have made their appearance, they can join you into your descents into death." Isaac said as the panel in which the Erabareshi Kodomo were standing on started descending.

"This place is messed up. We definitely got to get out of here." Takeru said as the others nodded.

* * *

Well, there is another chapter. Please reveiw.


	5. Uncle, nephew and a man from the past

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived at their destination, they saw a house with a tablet written "Kill House" above it.

"What is this place?" Tailmon asked.

"It sure doesn't look like a training field to me." Patamon replied.

"This is insane." Hikari said.

"Insane?! Please. War knows no sanity." Isaac said from the speakers. "People are trained here to kill, slaughter."

"To survive through whatever madness they witness. And now it is your turn my little lab rats." Dracumon added.

"Of course, if you've had enough, you can end it right here. All you have to do is die!" Isaac said.

"The game is very simple. Whatever pops out, you shoot. Have fun." Dracumon said.

"You ready Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, we'll do whatever it takes to get out of this place." Hikari said. And with that said, the Erabareshi Kodomo entered the building.

As they walked down the hall, a wooden cardboard appeared out of nowhere, and instinctively, Hikari shot it with the Luger.

"What the…? A carboard, are you freaking kidding me?!" Hikari said.

"Bang! Well done Hikari. Now you will just have to shoot all the other targets." Isaac said.

"Come on. We can't waste time." Patamon said. But as they turned around the corner and into another hall, another cardboard appeared, this time Patamon being the one to shot it.

"This is ridiculous! We need to get out of here." Tailmon said.

"Oh yes, please try! I'd love to see you attempt." Isaac said.

"Okay, this is what we will do. We will run down across the hall as fast as we can, then when we turn around another hall, we continued running." Hikari said and the other nodded.

And as they arrived at the end of the hall, Hikari turned around the corner and ran, but quickly stopped when she saw the zombie in front of her, and Takeru ran to her side and he shot the zombie.

"Seems like it isn't just cardboards. We better be careful." Takeru said.

As they turned around another corner, seeing it was clear, Takeru told them to run as fast as they could and they all dashed to the end of the hall and then checked the corner, seeing it was clear, but there was one problem.

"Which way do we go?" Hikari asked.

"Does it matter? Whichever way we go, we will only find more of those things." Takeru said.

"Okay then we'll go left." Tailmon said. As they slowly walked towards the left, they were met with some zombies and Digimon zombies, which the Erabareshi Kodomo quickly disposed of.

"See. I told you." Takeru said.

"Yeah, but there is a ladder this way, so I guess left was the right choice." Hikari said with a smile.

As the as they climbed the ladder, Isaac once again started speaking.

"How disappointing, I was hoping for a little spectacle."

"Damn it! I swear to God I am gonna make this guy pay for this." Takeru said as finished climbing the ladder. "How can he toy with people like this?"

"Hey! Dracumon, how about showing yourself you yellow son of a bitch?!" Patamon said.

"How long are we going to have to put up with this?" Hikari and Tailmon said as they walked down the hall.

"It's all up to you, my beloved Hikari/Tailmon." Isaac and Dracumon said.

"God, it makes me sick when I hear you say my name." Hikari and Tailmon responded.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we don't have any sick beds available at the moment."

"Ignore him. He's just looking for attention." Takeru and Patamon said.

"What did you say?!" Isaac and Dracumon asked. "You're a rat and you have no right to talk to me like that."

"He's even more immature than I thought." Takeru and Patamon said.

"Sounds like we are getting to him." Hikari and Tailmon replied. "All of his victims will be happy to see his miserable face when we make him pay."

Arriving at the end of yet another hall, they found another ladder and climbed down.

"Man, this place is enormous." Patamon said.

"I'm starting to get lost in here." Hikari said.

"Don't worry. The exit is right there." Takeru said as he pointed with his head towards the exit and the prisoners made a run for it.

However, just outside, they were greeted by zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Enough already." Hikari said as she and Takeru started shooting them.

"Neko Punch/Air Shot!" Tailmon and Patamon punched and launched a ball of air the Digimon zombies.

"I'm going to lose my mind if I stay here any longer." Takeru said.

"Guess that takes care of them all. We should go. Isaac and Dracumon are probably nearby." Hikari said as they went for the next room.

As the prisoners entered the next room, they saw a wooden bridge in front of them leading to the other side. But in the middle of the way, the bridge gave in and the four fell down onto the lower level.

"Ahh…uh, uh." Hikari grunted as she tried to push her leg out of the pile of remainders of the bridge, but to no use.

"Hikari-chan, you okay?" Takeru asked.

"Takeru-kun, behind you!" Hikari said.

Takeru then turned around and aimed the sub-machine guns at the zombie. But when he saw the zombies face, he froze.

"No…" Takeru said as he started stepping back in the same rhythm that the zombie approached.

"What's wrong Takeru-kun?! Shoot him." Hikari said.

"Wait…I…I CAN'T!"

"Takeru-kun." Hikari said. The zombie then turned towards her and started walking in her direction. "Ah!" Hikari screamed as the zombie was about to eat her.

And alerted by Hikaris scream, Takeru turned towards the zombie and started shooting him non-stop, even after he was away from Hikari, even after his was out of ammunition, Takeru just stayed there, with the trigger still pulled, as if in some sort of trance.

"Takeru…?" Patamon asked.

And as if some reason returned to him, Takeru then let go of the machine guns and fell on his knees.

"Uncle…uncle…uncle…" Takeru said as he cried, tears flowing down his face.

(A while later)

"He is…was…my uncle. Used to work for Umbrella. He stole information. And then would sell it off to the highest bidder, make quick cash. But after finding out what happened to Yamato-niichan and the others in the mansion, I traveled to Paris to confront him, see if he knew about this whole incident. He denied it. And on that same day, he was caught. My aunt was killed. And I was sent here." Takeru said.

"Takeru-kun…" Hikari said in loss-of-words.

"It was all his fault. He was a fool to do something so foolish…so stupid. He was…" Takeru said as he placed his hand on the chest of his now deceased zombie uncle while Hikari caressed his back.

"Such melodrama!" Isaac voice appeared again. "So beautiful. The pain and struggle we humans are capable of! But let's not forget the game shall we."

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!**" Takeru screamed. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUN?!!! THAT THIS IS SOME KIND OF TWISTED GAME FOR YOUR OWN AMUSMENT?!!!"

"Your next and final challenge awaits at the mansion." Dracumon said.

"But before we go there, there is some place I need to go to. And Takeru-kun, here, take these." Hikari said, giving Takeru the Lugers as they walked back towards the underground prison Hikari and Tailmon were locked in.

"Since when do you carry a lighter?" Takeru asked the brunette.

"It was a gift from Daisuke-kun. He said it was a good luck charm, so he gave it to me for good luck in finding Taichi-oniichan." Hikari answered.

As they entered the room, the man that had captured Hikari quickly aimed his gun, but lowered it again when he saw it was just her.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

Hikari the walked towards him and took out a medicine box and placed it on his table.

"I saw another empty one on your table when I left, so I assumed it had run out."

"Medicine? How kind of you. Thanks. Now go. And don't worry about me." The man said. Listening to him, Hikari and the others left the prison.

"I feel like were in a Hitchcock movie." Patamon said as they walked out of the building and headed towards the mansion again.

"Be careful, there could be anything hiding in here." Hikari and Tailmon said as they entered the mansion.

"You know, you're cute when you're scared." Takeru and Patamon said.

"Oh shut up." Hikari and Tailmon replied.

"For the challenge, you have to unite the boy and the girl, destined to be one." Isaac said.

"I think he means the music box. Let's go." Hikari said. As the prisoners arrived at the room with the music box. There were some figures in between the boy and the girl. Takeru then removed the figures and then played the music, and the boy advanced towards the girl. And as he reached her, the music box moved aside, revealing a secret passage.

"Well that's a complicated way to open a door." Patamon said.

"Which means someone really doesn't want anyone to go inside." Tailmon said.

As they entered the room, the Erabareshi Kodomo ran down the hall until they were outside.

"Where do you think this leads?" Hikari asked.

"To whatever secrets they don't want us to discover." Takeru replied as they headed towards the castle and climbed the staircase.

However, just as they were about to open the door and enter the castle, a voice stopped them.

"Greetings. You must be Taichis and Yamatos little sister and brother, the lovely Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru." A voice said from behind them said. "I attacked this island upon hearing the news of an awakening. But it seems it was all a pretense. Though ironically, I feel you will lead me to the truth regardless, Taichis and Yamatos little siblings."

"Who are you?" Hikari asked.

"Let's just say that I am a ghost coming back to haunt your dear brother."

"You!" Hikari said.

"You bastard! You're supposed to be dead!" Takeru said.

"Seems like there is not much explaining to do, is there? I was the one who attacked this island. Who would've thought you two would be hanging about? Hahahaaa. All the better for me. Now that the cat dragged in this nice run-in, you're ever so caring brother will definitely show up. I must thank you for being such good bait." The man said.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but you got it all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is." Hikari said with distaste at the man in front of her.

The man then grabbed Hikari by the neck and started choking her. As Takeru was about to pull out his Luger, the man punched him in the stomach, making Takeru fall down on the floor. Patamon the launched an "Air Shot", which hit the mans head, but to no use. He then kicked Patamon and Tailmon against the wall.

"I _**despise**_ Taichi!" The man said still choking Hikari.

"Uh…what are you gonna do to him?!" Hikari asked in a hoarse voice due to lack of air. The man the backslapped Hikari in the face, causing her to fly 7 meters away.

The man the walked towards Hikari and stepped on her shoulder.

"Oh, how your brother will weep to see you die." The man said as Hikari grunted and screamed in pain. There was then a beep from his radio. "What? What is it? Stay there, I'm coming." The man said as he got off of Hikari, who slowly started getting up. However, as soon as the man was done talking, he turned around and kicked Hikari in the face.

"Hikari…chan…" Takeru said as he tried to get up, but it was pointless. The punch was much stronger than that of a normal person.

"It appears you still may be of some further use to me." The man said. "I'm going to let you live…a little longer." The man said as he left at super speed.

* * *

Well, there is the chapter. To Digifan, if you know who the man is, don't say it, I want it to be a surprise for the readers. And the same goes to anyone else who thinks they know who the man is. Thanks. And pealse reveiw.


	6. Pursuit

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"You okay?" Takeru asked as he and Patamon helped Hikari and Tailmon up.

"Yeah." Hikari said as she wiped some blood out of her mouth.

"Come on. We'll worry about him later. For now, let's worry on finding Isaac and Isabella." Takeru said as the others nodded and opened the door and walked inside the castle.

Looking around, they found it was empty, with an exception of a giant doll about 28 feet big with an eye missing and legs on his head. Kind of like the ones you see in a horror movie.

"This place looks horrible." Takeru said.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Hikari said as she walked up the stairs, followed by the others and they entered another corridor.

"It's Victoria! The Victoria-virus!" Isaac said from a room while the Erabareshi Kodomo just listened from outside the corridor. "No, I can't. I can't remember anymore! My head is going to explode Isabella."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself, brother. We can still have much fun playing our game." Isabella said.

"Seems like she was alive after all." Tailmon said looking through the window.

"That doesn't matter. It's time to finish this." Patamon said as they headed towards the door to the room.

Nodding at each other, Hikari opened the door while Takeru dashed in while aiming his Lugers.

"Where did they go?!" Takeru said looking around.

"Nobody's here?" Hikari said looking around.

"There is probably another hidden passage in here somewhere." Patamon said looking around.

The Erabareshi Kodomo looked around until Takeru accidentally turned off the lights.

"Sorry…" Takeru said as he was about to turn on the lights, but was stopped by Hikari.

"Look, it's glowing." Hikari said pointing at the statue.

Patamon then flew towards the statue and touched it, making the roof above the bed lowered, revealing a ladder.

"There is a book her." Tailmon said as she took the book. "But it only has one page."

"Let me see." Hikari said as Tailmon gave her the book.

"My father, Maxwell, discovered the mother virus in cooperation with Lord Shojuuro, was was also a nobleman. They studied it for the purpose of military use.

Eventually their study took shape. They named a variation of the mother virus, the "T-virus".

To camouflage their research, they established Umbrella Chemical Inc. I majored in biogenetics and have been involved with a top secret project, supporting my fathers research. However, my search went through a difficult phase, and my father died through the middle of the project.

We are now at a major disadvantage against other researchers, as there is a great competition in the field of the T-virus research. I have disgraced the honorable of the Newton family that our great ancestor Victoria established. If nothing is done, Umbrella will be taken over by Shojuuro. I must expedite the project to its fullest, without being detected by Shojuuro.

After much thought, I decide to establish a large-scale advanced research facility. It will be located in the transport terminal that I created using the abandoned mine in the Antartic.

For security purposes, this confidential project will be given a codename. It is the name of the beautiful ancestor of the Newton family, Victoria, whom I whish to receive so badly. But I promise that the result of my research will be as glorious as her name, and that honor will be restored to the Newton family once again.

I then sampled the gene of our great ancestor, manipulate its element, and then implanted it into the unfertilized egg of a surrogate mother.

What I didn't expect was that twins, a boy and a girl, were born. The boy had higher intelligence than normal, but not high enough for him to be considered a genius. However, the girl had unmatched intelligence that casily allowed her to be classified as a genius. She was exactly what I had been looking for, the revival of our great ancestor. I already determined their names; the girl's name, Isabella and the boys name, Isaac. I'm certain that Alexia will elevate the name of the Newton family to extreme glory." Aaron Newton.

"So Isaac and Isabella were created through a gene of their ancestor." Hikari said.

"A ladder…he's probably up there." Tailmon said as they climbed the ladder.

"What is this room?" Hikari said as she turned on the on the lighter.

"Sure doesn't look like a study room." Takeru said.

The lights of the room then lit suddenly. The room was filled with toys.

"Looks more like a toy room." Patamon said.

"Isn't he a little too old for toys?" Tailmon said.

"That's far enough." The prisoners turned around to see Isabella, with a shotgun and a Sangloupmon by her side. "So we finally meet, Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari. I am Isabella Newton. And on behalf of my brother, I will now say goodbye." Isabella said as she aimed her shotgun at Hikari and tried to shoot her, only for Hikari to jump out of the way in the last second.

"Sticker Blade!" Sangloupmon said as launched some blades at Tailmon and Patamon, who dodged it.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon punched Sangloupmon right in the face, making him stumble back a bit.

"Sparking Air Shot!" Patamon launched a sparking ball of air at Sangloupmon, while Tailmon continued to hit him. Sangloupmon then bit Tailmons arm and threw her to the other side of the room. "Tai Atari!" Patamon said as he tackled Sangloupmon.

"You and your psycho brother make me sick!" Hikari said as she tried to shot Isabella, who hid behind a toy, after dodging Hikari shot.

"I'll make you wish you had never said that. No one disrespects my dear brother!" Isabella replied as she came out and aimed her shotgun.

"Like we give a shit!" Takeru said as he shot her in the shoulder, making her stumble back a bit. But then, something interesting happened. A wig…fell. And Isaac looked at the mirror, and saw himself with make-up and in a purple dress. And as he realized Isabella had never returned to him, he screamed, and ran out of the room, followed by Sangloupmon.

"Get back here you cross dressing freak!" Takeru said as he and Patamon ran after them together with Hikari and Tailmon. "Where did he go?" Takeru asked as he looked around an empty room.

Hikari then looked up and saw Isaac coming down in her direction with his shotgun, which she was able to dodge. Isaac then tried to hit Takeru, who dodged by ducking it and then kicked Isaac against the wall, just like Patamon tackled Sangloupmon against the wall. But as Takeru aimed, Isaac shot him, the bullet barely missing his shoulder. Taking this opportunity, Isaac punched Patamon away and he and his partner ran out of that room also.

"Wait a second…what just happened?" Patamon asked.

"There never was an Isabella after all. He couldn't accept the fact that his sister was dead." Tailmon explained.

"You mean he thinks he is two people? Okay, that's it, let's get out of here." Patamon said, not wanting anymore surprises.

"Well, here is the key." Hikari said as she got the key that Isaac dropped.

"How dare you destroy my world?" Isaac said. "Now feel my revenge."

"What now?" Hikari asked.

"The self-destruct system has been activated. All facilities across the island will be terminated. Please evacuate the premises immediately."

"You had to ask, didn't you? You just had to fucking ask." Takeru said.

"Sorry." Hikari said.

"Looks like play time is over. Come on." Patamon said as they started running.

The Erabareshi Kodomo ran out of the castle, back inside the mansion, and to the entrance of the mansion.

"You guys were waiting for us this whole time? How sweet." Pataomon said as he attacked the Digimon zombies.

"We gotta go guys. It's been swell." Takeru said as he shot some zombies in front of the entrance.

"I'll leave you here if you don't hurry up!" Hikari and Tailmon said.

"Coming, coming." Takeru and Patamon said.

"Congratulations. You've activated my doll. That should take care of you." Dracumon said as the Erabareshi Kodomo ran outside the mansion.

"Whatever. The airport is this way." Patamon said.

"You sure?" Tailmon questioned.

"Trust me."

There were then some footsteps, and the Erabareshi Kodomo turned around to see a figure running towards them.

"Look out!" Hikari said as she grabbed Takeru and they ducked. Hikari then looked at the figure and saw a familiar face. "A Tyrant?"

"You know this thing?" Takeru asked.

"We faced a similar one together with Daisuke-kun and V-mon back in Odaiba." Hikari said as she started shooting.

"Aim for its head. That's its weak spot." Tailmon said.

"You sure?" Patamon asked.

"I faced this thing before. I learned about 500 zombies ago." Tailmon said as she kicked the Tyrants head.

"Sparking Air Shot!" Patamon launched his attack.

Hikari and Takeru shoot its head, making it fall down.

"He's down. We brought him down." Takeru said.

"Don't start celebrating just yet. From experience, he's not dead. But this is our chance. Let's get out of here." Hikari said as they continued running.

They ran down a few more halls and corners until they arrived at the airport.

"This is our way off this island." Takeru said as he saw the plane.

"Wait. Something is wrong." Hikari said with a strange sensation of being watched.

"We don't have time. Let's go." Patamon said as they entered the plane. But a figure watched from afar.

"I knew you would lead me to the truth." The figure said.

"Okay. Now it's time to get the hell of this damn island! Goodbye death trap." Takeru said as he placed his hand on the brake. Hikari then placed her hand above his and, together, they accelerated the plane.

* * *

Aaww, wasn't that cute? Still prefer DaiKari though. Reveiw.


	7. South Pole

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Woohoo! We made it!" Takeru said as the airplane lifted off the ground.

"We're finally free." Patamon said being able to relax now.

"It's finally over." Hikari said as she looked at Takeru.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon…I'm sorry; I know I caused a lot of trouble for you." Takeru and Patamon said.

"No, it's okay. It was hard for both of us." Hikari and Tailmon replied.

"Well I really hope…you find your brother." The boys said. "I…I know what it is like to be worried about your family."

"Takeru-kun/Patamon..." Hikari and Tailmon said with a smile.

"*Cough*. So…where should we go now? I can take you anywhere you want to go, Hikari-chan." Takeru said.

"Heh, I hear the Bahamas are nice this time of the year." Hikari answered.

"You got it." Takeru replied laughing a bit.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"What the…! Cargo room patch is open! What the hell is going on?!" Patamon said.

"I'll go back to the cargo room and take a look." Tailmon said.

"We're going with you." Takeru said as he put the plane into auto-pilot.

As the former prisoners entered the cargo room, they saw the Tyrant there, waiting for them.

"You got to be kidding me. He was playing dead? That's cheating!" Patamon said as Hikari and Takeru nodded to each other.

"Patamon/Tailmon Shinka"

"Angemon"

"Angewomon"

The Tyrant then ran towards Takeru and tried to punch him, but Takeru ducked and started shooting him with his Lugers.

"Heavens Charm!" Angewomon exclaimed as she made a cross that hit the Tyrant in the head, but had no use.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Hikari asked.

"I'm still thinking of a plan!" Takeru said.

"There is not enough room to fight him here! There are too many objects." Angemon said as he fought the Tyrant said.

"Objects?" Takeru said as he looked at his surrounding. "I got it! Hikari-chan, Angewomon, distract him this way over here and to make him stand there!"

Hikari, Angewomon and Angemon kept dodging the Tyrants attacks until he was in the ideal position.

"Now!" Takeru said.

"Saint Air!" Angewomon said as she created a ring which paralyzed the Tyrant. Taking the opportunity, Takeru pressed the button, which released the cargo onto the Tyrant, making him slide to the each of the plane, but not fall, as he threw the stuff out of his way before it got the chance.

"God Typhoon!" Angemon span his rod, making a whirlwind which made the Tyrant fall off the airplane.

"We did it!" Hikari said as they walked over to the edge of his plane.

However, as soon as they got to the edge, Tyrant jumped back up on Takeru.

"Holy Rod/Celestial Arrow!" The angel duo launched their attacks at the Tyrant, knocking him off of Takeru.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari said as she ran over to the blonds side. "We can't beat him this way."

"We're going to need something more powerful." Takeru said. "Angemon, get ready."

"Angemon Chou Shinka"

"HolyAngemon"

"Come on, we need to find something!" Takeru said as he looked around for something that could destroy the Tyrant.

"Takeru-kun, watch out!" Hikari said.

Takeru turned his head and quickly jumped to the side when he saw the Tyrant slamming HolyAngemon in his direction, breaking a box and revealing something that could be useful.

"A missile! We can use it!" Takeru said as he saw the giant missile, about 8 times his size.

"Missile launch sequence has been activated. Please deactivate the missile locks." The computer said.

"Hikari, get out of there." Angewomon said.

But just as Hikari was going to head towards the rear of the missile, in safety, the Tyrant jumped on top of her, knocking her handgun away, and the Tyrant raised his fist.

"Hikari-chan!" Takeru said as he and the others dashed towards her, but they wouldn't make it in time.

Hikari then pulled out Daisukes lighter and lit it in the Tyrants face, burning his face and eyes, making it stand up in pain and knock the lighter off Hikaris hand, causing it to fall off the plane.

"No! Daisuke-kuns lighter!" Hikari said as she chased after it, and would have even jumped off the plane hadn't Takeru held her back.

"HolyAngemon, now!" Takeru said as his partner cut the locks with his sword, launching the missile onto the Tyrant, who was even able to withstand the missile for a couple of seconds, but soon was pushed off of the plane by it and blown up.

"Adios sucker. Have fun in hell. Say hello to the devil for me." HolyAngemon said.

"Takeru-kun, let me go!" Hikari said as she tried to break free of his grip.

"Are you crazy?! You were going to jump off a plane for a lighter!" Takeru said.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Hikari replied. "That's Daisuke-kuns lighter! It's the last thing he has from his dad!" She said, making Takeru realize her point.

"I see where you're going to." Takeru said. "But it's still just a lighter. And I'm sure that Daisuke would agree with me when I say he would rather lose a lighter than lose you." He said as he closed the patch and they walked back to the control room

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon, can I ask you a question?" Takeru and Patamon asked.

"Yeah, of course." Hikari and Tailmon replied.

"What are…your feelings for Daisuke/V-mon?"

"Huh? Oh, um…you know…he's a great guy and a great friend, a friend that you can always count on." Hikari and Tailmon replied blushing a bit, not knowing what to say.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon, what kind of idiot do I look like to you?" Takeru and Patamon replied with a look that said that they knew that wasn't the truth.

"Okay…I…like him…a bit." Hikari and Tailmon said blushingly while looking away.

"I see." Takeru and Patamon said with their heads low. "You should tell him. Trust me…I know through experience that if you don't act soon, it may become too late."

The yoke of the plane suddenly tilted to the side, and the airplane started moving in a different direction.

"What's happening?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know. It changed direction on its own." Takeru said as he uselessly struggled to change the position of the yoke. "It's in auto-pilot mode. I can't switch over to manual control."

"My apologies. But I cannot let you escape now."

"Isaac…" Tailmon said as she looked

"So, did you solve the "problem" in the cargo?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. It was just a giant cockroach that had to be stepped on." Hikari answered.

"Good. Then I will see you soon." Isaac said.

"I guess we don't have any choice then but to wait for us to arrive wherever we're going." Takeru said.

(Some hours later)

Hikari and Tailmon sat on the floor, resting against Takeru and Patamon. The girls then shifted position, calling Takeru and Patamons attention. The boys then just looked at Hikari and Tailmon, and felt themselves getting closer to their faces, but they couldn't help, Hikari and Tailmon just looked so…beautiful. And as they were about 2 centimeters away from their lips, the girls groaned, causing the boys to back away. They then sighed as they stood up and looked outside the window.

"Hey, where are we?" Takeru said, waking up the girls.

The plane then started to fall down and crashed onto a some kind of facility

"Uuuhh…Are you alright?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hikari replied while gripping her aching head.

"Latitude 82 degrees, 17 minutes south." Patamon said as he read the indicator. "We're in the South Pole."

"What?!" Tailmon said.

Takeru then kicked out the door and jumped of the plane.

"Come." Takeru said, extending his arms so that he could grab Hikari.

However, as Hikari jumped off, she tripped, and fell on Takeru, making them both fall to the floor in an embrace position.

"Thanks." Hikari said as she got up and offered Takeru a hand, which he refused and got up by himself.

"I don't think it'll do us much good anymore." Takeru said looking at the plane.

"What is this place? Doesn't look like anyone's been around here for a while." Tailmon said looking around.

"Another one of Umbrellas facilities?" Patamon said, taking a guess.

"Well, we need to find a way out of this…over-sized freezer before we freeze to death." Takeru said.

"Right." Hikari agreed.

* * *

Okay, these are some exceptions I am going to allow for TaKari. But don't get too confident. I am just...paying up for what's going to happen. Reveiw.


	8. Nosferatu! Awakening of the Queen Ant

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As the survivors walked down the stairs, they opened the door to be meet with more zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Zombies are popping everywhere these days, huh?" Hikari said as she shot the zombies.

"What a surprise." Takeru said.

"Let's go inside. Maybe we'll find something." Tailmon said as she killed the last Digimon zombie.

"Hope there's something good for a change." Hikari said.

"Yeah right, what are the chances?" Patamon said.

"Lady's first." Takeru said, offering Hikari to go ahead.

*ROAR*

"What was that?!" Hikari asked as she turned around and aimed her handgun.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone following. Quick, let's go." Takeru said as they entered the next room.

"Takeru-kun, look." Hikari said as she kneeled down on the floor and look through the ground made of glass to the floor below. There was some kind of creature there, it was grey, its eyes were covered with a bandana and was moving, desperately trying to free itself from the chair restraining it.

"Okay, I think that thing is what let out the roar." Patamon said trying to figure out what the creature was.

"There are some papers here." Takeru said as he looked at the desk and took the papers.

"After discovering the remains of an ancient virus within the genes of a queen ant, I have been concentrating on the research of ants. The ecosystem of the ants seems truly ideal to me. There is one queen ant in each anthill and the soldier and worker ants are the queens slaves. They dedicate their lives to the queen. The death of the queen ant means the doom of the entire anthill. However, the soldier and worker ants can be easily replaced as long as the queen ant is alive. This is exactly the same relationship between myself and those other ignorant masses. I have succeeded in creating an ideal virus by implanting the queen ant's gene into them other virus that Spencer found. I used my otherwise useless father as a test subject. However, as I expected, the virus caused a rapid change in his cells, triggering the complete destruction of his brain cells and body flesh. Furthermore, a special type of poison gas was generated inside his body, that the blue herb had no effect against. Because of this, I created an antidote incase of an emergency, and stored it inside of the weapon/chemical warehouse on the B2 floor. I have decided to name this virus with unimaginable potential, the "T-Victoria" virus. When I find out how I can fully utilize the power of wonderful virus, my great research will finally be complete.

Work continues on the "T-Victoria" virus, which I extracted from the queen ant. The more research I conduct on it, the more I am impressed by how much potential it has. I have finally implanted the virus into my own body, and discovered how to fully utilize its power.

I will avoid making the mistake that I made on my father. I will suppress the activity of the virus at an ultra-low temperature, so that my cells will change slowly. My calculations indicate that it will take 15 years before my body will gain immunity, and become able to coexist with the virus. Until then, I have no choice but to trust the capsule that I will be in, to that inept but loyal soldier ant who is my brother.

For me to obtain unlimited power, some risks need to be taken. When I awaken, I will be the queen... And the "T-Victoria" virus will be unleashed upon the entire world by my children. Every last creature on earth will exist to serve me. At that time, the world will achieve the perfect ecosystem, just like an anthill, but on a much grander scale_._" Isabella Newton.

"That thing…is Isaacs and Isabella father?" Hikari said looking down at the creature.

"Okay this woman has given the word insanity a new meaning. Let's get out of here." Takeru said as they headed out towards the next room and found a digger.

"A digger. We can finally get out of here." Patamon said.

"Yeah. Just give me a second." Takeru said as he headed towards the control panel and activated the digger from the control panel ands made it started moving towards the wall. However, Takeru got distracted as he looked over to Hikari, watching her hair move smoothly with the current of the wind.

"Takeru-kun, watch out!" Hikari said.

"Huh? No!" Takeru said as he returned back to reality and noticed he accidently made the digger crash against the pipe, releasing toxic gas.

"Shoot." Takeru said as Hikari grabbed a gas mask.

"Come on." Hikari and Tailmon said as they grabbed Takeru and Patamon and left the room.

"Sorry." Takeru said as they got out of the room. "I got distracted."

"Don't say that. Listen we'll get out of here." Hikari said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But if I hadn't gotten distracted, we would be out of here by now." Takeru replied.

"We've only been causing trouble for you." Patamon said.

"Listen, we are going to get out of here, together." Hikari and Tailmon said as Hikari placed on the gas mask.

"And remember." Hikari said before entering the room. "We will escape together."

As Hikari walked into the room, she climbed down the ladder and walked towards the pipe and span the crank, stopping the release of gas.

"It's safe now, you can come in guys." Hikari said as she took out the mask.

"Think again Hikari."

Hikari turned around to see Isaac with his shotgun aimed at her with Matadrmon by his side.

"I shall enjoy watching you shriek in agony." Isaac said.

"Not this time!"

Isaac looked to his right and say Takeru with HolyAngemon by his side.

"Booyay!" Takeru said as he aimed his Lugers.

Isaac then tried to shot Takeru, who dodge by rolling to the side. Takeru then leaped forward and slided on the ground towards Isaac while HolyAngemon dodge Matadrmons kick by throwing himself to the floor. Takeru and HolyAngemon then aimed at Isaac and Matadrmon and Takeru shot Isaac while HolyAngemon used "Soul Banish", releasing the sword from his arm and piercing Matadrmon chest. Mortally wounded, Isaac and Matadrmon slipped over the fence and fell into the oblivion.

"*Phew*. Thank you." Hikari said as she stood up.

"Come on Hikari-chan, let's go." Takeru said as he, Patamon and Tailmon awaited her beside the digger.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo entered the digger, they activated it and broke through the wall.

"There is a snowmobile right over there. This is our lucky day." Patamon said as they got out of the digger and started heading towards the snowmobile, only to be stopped by a familiar figure.

"Isn't that?!" Tailmon asked as she evolved.

"Yeah, it's Aaron." Patamon said as he also evolved.

"How did he get free?" Hikari asked as she shot the creature, otherwise known as Nosferatu.

"I don't think he wanted to be alone anymore." Takeru joked.

Nosferatu then sprung out four tentacles from its back and tried to grab Takeru.

"Get…off!" Takeru said as he kneed Nosferatus chin and then jumped and kicked him twice in the face. "Shoot its heart!" Takeru said, noticing the open, scarred chest Nosferatu had, revealing the heart.

"Heavens Knuckle/Holy Arrow!" Angemon and Angewomon used their signature moves on Nosferatu heart.

"Finally." Hikari said, thinking the monster to be dead. "Now to the snowmobile."

As the prisoners headed to the snowmobile, they were once again stopped by Nosferatu, who jumped in front of them, dug his tentacles into the ground and pulled out a piece of the frozen ground.

"Doesn't this guy die?" Angemon said.

"The tank fuel over him, shot it!" Hikari said as she noticed a tank over Nosferatu.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon launched an arrow at the tank, causing an explosion above Nosferatu, making the piece of frozen ground fall on top of him.

"Is he dead now?" Hikari asked.

"I think so." Angemon answered. "Let's get out of here before we find out."

*ROAR*

"Really?" Takeru said while looking at Nosferatu as he shoved the piece of frozen ground off of him and stood back up.

"Takeru-kun, give me cover." Hikari said as she started running towards Nosferatu.

As Nosferatu was about to stab Hikari with his tentacles, but they were knocked back by the shot from Takeru, Angemon and Angewomon. Hikari then pulled out her knife and stabbed Nosferatu in the heart, finally killing him.

"Now he's definitely dead." Angewomon said as she devolved back to her normal for.

"Time to get out of this place." Patamon said.

"Yeah, let's leave this place for good now." Takeru said as they headed towards the snowmobile.

(Meanwhile)

"Forgive me Isabella." Isaac said as he walked down the hall, leaving behind the dead body of his Digimon partner. "I thought we could finish them alone."

He then entered a strange room with a tube containing a woman with blond hair inside it.

"Awaken from your slumber. And come forth, great Victoria." Isaac said as he pressed a button in the control panel, lighting the room and opening the tube.

The woman, covered in crystals because of the cold water, then walked out of the tube.

"Isabella." Isaac said as he looked at his sister. "Your finally awake…" Isaac said as he died.

(Meanwhile)

"Our lucky day. The key's in." Takeru said as they arrived beside the snowmobile.

"Takeru-kun/Patamon!" Hikari and Tailmon said.

The boys turned around to see two giant tentacles. But as Takeru took out his Luger and Patamon evolved to Angemon, they were pulled underground before they could do anything.

"TAKERU-KUN/ANGEMON!" Hikari and Tailmon screamed. They then turned around to see two other tentacles, which grabbed them and pushed them to the ground.

(Meanwhile)

Isabella caressed the head of her dead brother, which laid on her lap. There was suddenly flash of light in the room and she turned around to see a purple fox with nine tails nearby her.

"What are you?" Isabella asked.

"My name is Youkomon. I am your Digimon partner."

"Digimon?" Isabella asked.

"I understand your confusion. There exists a parallel world to yours, made of digital data, called the Digital Worl. We creatures of that world are called Digimon. Each and every human has a Digimon partner, who shares the same DNA as them. I am yours." Youkomon explained.

"I see." Isabella said as she continued caressing the body of her dead brother.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Reveiw please.


	9. The real enemy

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

In the meantime, on an isolated island, two figures had arrived.

(Taichis P.O.V)

Following the lead given to me by Daisuke-san has brought me here. WarGreymon flew up the cliff and we finally arrived to an entrance of a base.

"Don't worry Kari-neechan/Tailmon. We came to save you." Me and Agumon said as we walked into the only entrance of the island. I was wearing a blue S.T.A.R.S T-shit, blue assault pants and a black tactical vest.

As we walked into some sort of cave, the entrance behind us collapsed, trapping us.

"I didn't expect to find another living person on this island." Agumon and I turned to see a man with a white T-shirt sitting against the wall. "Who are you?"

"We came here looking for some certain girls." I said as me and Agumon walked beside him and kneeled down.

"Some girls?" The man asked.

"Have you seen anyone named Yagami Hikari and Tailmon?" I asked.

"Did you just say "Hikari"?" The man asked.

"You know who she is. Don't you?!" I said as I grabbed the mans collar.

"Don't worry about her." The man said as he brushed my hand off. "I helped her escape. A plane took off some time ago. While I can't say for certain, she and Tailmon were probably in that plane."

"I see. I guess our sisters owe you. Thanks for helping them." Agumon said.

"Everybody's gone. Go. Follow your sisters and get out of here." The man said.

Me and Agumon stood up and were about to leave when he called us back.

"Also, I think th…" The man was cut of when a giant worm sprung out and swallowed him whole.

"Where did that thing come from?" Agumon asked.

"Don't know. All that matters is that we save that man." I said as I took out my Glock 17 and started to shoot the worm.

"Surudoi Tsume!" Agumon said as he slashed the worm with his claws.

I continued shooting the Gulp Worm as Agumon attacked it until we finally killed it, and it finally spit the man out before moving frantically and then finally died.

"Uh…ugh…" The man groaned, twisted and turned; his body being corroding due to the digestive acid of the worm.

"Hold on! Don't give up!" I told the man.

"Heh heh…Look like I can meet my family again. Here…take this." The man said as he gave me a lighter.

"What?" I said as I noticed the lighter to be Daisuke-sans lighter. How did he have it?

"I found it right before the destruction of the island, on the shore. Your sister was carrying it; she must have dropped it when leaving." The man said before he fell off my arms, dead.

Agumon and I then stood up and started walking away into another room. The room seemed kind of like a lab. And as me and Agumon walked further into the room, we heard the sound of two people laughing.

"Long time no see Taichi/Agumon." The voices said. And me and Agumon turned around to see two people we thought we would never see again.

"Hiro/Darcmon?! Your still alive?!" Me and Agumon said as we saw our old captains, the ones responsible for the end of the S.T.A.R.S team, who just laughed. "What're you doing here?!"

"We came here for Isabella." Hiro and Darcmon said.

"Who?" Me and Agumon asked.

"An organization hired us to capture her." Hiro and Darcmon responded, knowing what we meant.

"Wait, you attacked the island…and my sister." Me and Agumon said as he evolved to WarGreymon.

I then started raising my gun as WarGreymon was about to charge towards Darcmon, but before we could, Hiro and Darcmon crossed the 2 meter gap between us and elbowed us in the guts, sending us flying 10 meters away against the wall. How did they have this much strength? Hiro and Darcmon then appeared in front of us less then a second later, grabbed our necks and lifted us from the ground, giggling as they shook their heads.

"You have no idea how much we hate you. You destroyed our plans, so now we've sold our souls to a new organization. Now die." Hiro and Darcmon said.

Me and WarGreymon then punched them in the face, my punch knocking off Hiros sunglasses, nothing else, they didn't even flinch, and were still choking. But as Hiro looked back at me, my and WarGreymon eyes widened as we saw his iris were red and he had slit. He wasn't human anymore.

"Here's a little secret Taichi/WarGreymon. I figured out that your sister is now in Antarctica; with Isabella. It's too bad you won't be seeing her. Hahhhaahah!" Hiro and Darcmon said as they laughed, but were cut off by the laugh of a woman with blond hair and purple dress on a screen on the other side of the room.

"Isabella?" Hiro said as he and Darcmon threw us to the side, making us hit against the wall and fall to the floor, coughing and panting desperately because of the lack of oxygen. I then looked around and saw that they were gone already.

"Where are they?" WarGreymon asked as he devolved back to his rookie form.

"That doesn't matter. We have to get to Antarctica. There is an airport on the floor down below." I said as I looked at a map of the building.

The two of us then walked into the elevator and descended into the airport and saw a Harrier right in front of me.

"Hang on Kari-neechan, Tailmon. We will save you." I thought as me and Agumon climbed aboard the Harrier and flew away in the full moon lit night sky.

* * *

Well, now you know who was thhe figure that attacked Hikari, Tailmon, Takeru and Patamon. Reveiw please.


	10. Reunion

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Some hours after flying, Taichi and Agumon arrived at the Antartic base and landed.

"Wonder what is this place." Agumon said as he and his partner got out of the Harrier.

The two of them then walked into another room a frozen room, filled with zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Ready?" Taichi asked as he aimed his handgun.

"Yeah. Baby Flame!" Agumon said as he launched a fireball at the Digimon zombies while Taich shot the zombies.

A zombie then grabbed Taichi, only for him to push the zombie away, punch him in the chin and performed a spinning back fist to the zombies head. Agumon then used "Surudoi Tsume" on the last Digimon zombie and I shot the last zombie.

"Seems like we're clear, let's continue onto the next room." Agumon said.

As the two were about to move on, a rope took out Nosferatu from inside the inside the frozen floor.

"Who could have done this?" Taichi asked as he looked at Nosferatu.

"Hahahaaa!"

Taichi and Agumon turned around to see Isabella.

"Isabella." Taichi said as he looked at the woman.

""That is how I dispose of insignificant bugs." Said the spider to the fly. "How do you wish to die?" Isabella said.

A giant black spider then crawled out of the hole formed from the rope that pushed Nosferatu out and attempted to jump on Taichi and Agumon.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon launched a fireball at the giant spider, the Black Widow, causing it to fall back.

"Have fun." Isabell said before walking away.

"Give me cover." Taichi said as he ran towards the back of the Black Widow while shooting it with his Glock 17.

"Alright! Baby Flame!" Agumon said as he launched yet another fireball at the giant spider.

While that Taichi climbed onto the spiders spinneret and started stabbing it with his knife, causing the Black Widow move around, trying to get Taichi off.

"Agumon use "Surudoi Tsume"!" Taichi said. Agumon did as he suggested and stabbed the Black Widow in the head, killing it.

"Come on, after her!" Taichi said as they followed the same way Isabella had gone, only to be met with a dead end and a painting of a man, a boy and a girl.

"Where did she go?!" Agumon questioned at he looked in all directions.

Taichi then noticed a something sticking out of the frame of the painting, and took it out.

"A note." Taichi said as he read it.

"The underground passage which leads to the mansion where Isabella and I live has been badly damaged.

Although I can never allow the unwashed to see Isabella, I cannot go on using the underground waterway that those local people made, either.

Oh yes... I think I'll have those prisoners build a bridge. It must be a gorgeous bridge that befits the perfection that is Isabella.

Of course, I must kill everyone who's involved in the construction of the bridge after it is done, so that no one will know about the existence of our mansion.

But that is okay, as I have no problem executing such matters.

Once the bridge is completed, I'll seal the mansion entrance door.

Only Isabella and I have the keys to enter it.

Now the bridge leading to the mansion is located at the end of the hall right after the frozen room.

At the end of the hall, there will be a painting of me, Isabella, and our pathetic father.

The bridge is located right behind the painting, but you won't be able to open it just by pushing it.

To open it, you need to touch the heads of each figure and then it will open, revealing the bridge." Isaac Newton

"Touch the heads of each figure." Taichi repeated as he gently touched the heads of each person in the painting, causing the painting to open, revealing a bridge that lead to a mansion. A mansion that Taichi and Agumon thought they new all to well.

"Don't tell me…" Taichi said as they walked down the path and into the mansion.

As they entered it, they saw it was just as they had expected.

"This mansion is an exact replica of the Shojuroo Estate." Taichi said as he looked around. The mansion was the same as the one from that day, July 24th.

"Taichi look." Agumon said as he gave Taichi Hikaris knife which he found on the floor.

"Kari-neechans knife. That must mean she and Tailmon is somewhere around here. Agumon, start tracking them down."

"They're over here." Agumon said as he followed the scent until behind the main stairs, where they found Hikari and Tailmon trapped by web against the wall.

Taichi then grabbed his knife and cut the web, freeing Hikari and Tailmon.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan/Tailmon, we're going to take are of you." Taichi and Agumon said as they grabbed their sisters.

"Something is wrong." Agumon said, noticing a strange scent. "They were poisoned."

"We've got to find a cure. If I am correct, then the store room is that way. Let's go Agumon." Taichi said as they stood up and headed towards the store room.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be very, very, _very_ sad. So please reveiw.


	11. Last Words, good bye old friends

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As Taichi and Agumon walked down the stairs, they entered the store room where the cure should be.

"Come on, come on…Here it is." Agumon said as he grabbed the serum and showed it to Taichi, who took it and then ran back to the main room.

"Hang in there Tailmon, Hikari." Agumon said as he gave the serum to Taichi, who injected it into the girls.

"Now we've just got to wait." Taichi said as he laid back against the wall.

(A while later)

Hikari and Tailmon started to steer, meaning they were waking up.

"Kari-neechan/Tailmon! Kari-neechan/Tailmon!" Taichi and Agumon said as they gently shook their sisters shoulders.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon…Taichi-oniichan/Agumon!" Hikari and Tailmon said as they kneeled up and hugged Taichi and Agumon tight, who just patted their backs. "I missed you so much. I've been so worried!"

"You kidding me? I thought tough girls like you didn't get worried." Taichi and Agumon said as the placed their hands in the girls heads.

"What happened? How did you get here?" Hikari asked.

"Daisuke-san contacted me." Taichi answered.

"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari said, surprised he had found her brother.

"Yeah, he tracked me down right after you went missing. Also, he and V-mon say they're sorry for not being able to come here personally; it's that they are in the middle of an Anti-Umbrella mission. Look…Kari-neechan, we can talk about this later, but we gotta get out of here first." Taichi said.

"Wait, not yet. Takeru-kun and Patamon, they are in here somewhere. We can't leave without them!" Hikari said.

"Patamon and Takeru? What are they doing here?" Agumon asked.

"They escaped the island together with us…but we were attacked and captured." Tailmon said.

"Great, first Ken and Wormmon and now Takeru and Patamon." Taichi said.

"Ken and Wormmon? Did something happen to them?" Hikari asked.

"More-or-less. About two months ago Daisuke-san and V-mon sent them to Bear Island to investigate an Umbrella facility there. Once he arrived, there was another biohazard outbreak. Ken and Wormmon temporarily lost their memories when they suffered from a helicopter crash. While their they found two kids and Digimons and regained their memories, and were able to escape the island before Norway decided destroy the island with a nuclear bomb. After that, Ken and Wormmon adopted the two kids and Digimons." Taichi explained.

"The second Odaiba…" Hikari said.

"Also, I think this belongs to you." Taichi said as he gave her Daisukes lighter.

"Daisuke-kuns lighter. How did you find it?" Hikari asked.

"The man who helped you escape found it. He said it was with you when he last saw it and gave it to me to give it back to you." Taichi said.

"The man? How is he?" Hikari asked.

"He died. I'm sorry Kari-neechan." Taichi said.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." Hikari replied.

There was suddenly the sound of a woman laughing.

"You're…Isabella Newton." Hikari said.

"Oh, you know my name."

"I thought you were dead." Hikari said.

"No. I've just been hibernating for 15 years…to become one with the Victoria-virus." Isabella said.

"Victoria-virus?" Tailmon asked.

"I still have some experiments to perform. Would you care to play along?" Isabella asked. "You friend awaits at the coliseum. You don't want to be late." Isabella said as she walked away.

"Let's go!" Hikari said as they chased after climbed the main stairs and headed left after Isabella. "Hey stop!"

A tentacle then came through the wall and slammed itself against the stairs, destroying it and making Taichi and Agumon fall down onto the lower level.

"Taichi-oniichan, Agumon, are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" Takeru and Angemons voice screamed from afar.

"Just go. We'll be fine." Taichi said. "Listen, I've been in a place exactly like this before. To get to Takeru-san and Patamon, just entered the room in front of you and then enter the next door, it will take you to a hallway. Walk down the hall, turn right and enter the last door. After that, you will arrive at another hall. Just turn left there and there will be a door. They'll be there."

"But Taichi-oniichan…"

"You've got to save Takeru-san and Patamon. Go!" Taichi said. And with hesitation, Hikari and Tailmon left.

"We have to hurry. I'm worried about Takeru-kun and Patamon." Hikari said as they entered the next room.

"And here come more zombies." Tailmon said as they stopped running as zombies and Digimon zombies started coming in their direction. "Neko Punch!" Tailmon said as she punched one of the Digimon zombies.

"We don't have time for this; Takeru-kun and Patamon need us." Hikari said as she shot some of the zombies.

The girls then ran through the remaining infecteds, not wanting to waste time.

"We have to hurry." Tailmon said, worried for her friends.

"These guys have got to find a new decorator." Hikari said as she looked around the hall. She then saw something on the floor which called her attention. "What the…? Ants? What are ants doing in the Antartic?"

"Must be another one of their crazy projects." Tailmon answered.

They girls then turned around the corner and Hikari kicked the next door open and aimed her gun for any creatures, seeing the area was clear, they continued running.

"We don't have much time." Tailmon said. "We better hurry."

"Come on Takeru-kun, hang in there…" Hikari said. She then turned towards the right and something jumped on top of her.

"Neko Kick!" Tailmon kicked the Sweeper, an evolved Hunter, off of her partner.

"Thanks." Hikari said as she aimed her gun. "You better evolve."

"Tailmon Chou Shinka"

"Angewomon"

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon launched her signature move at the Sweeper, who dodge the arrow and slashed Angewomon.

Just as the Sweeper was about to stab Angewomon throat, Hikari shot him. And as the Sweeper turned around to see who it had been, Hikari pulled out her knife, slashed him, and kicked him in the face.

"Heavens Charm!" Angewomon said as she formed a cross like light material in front of her and launched it at the Sweepers back, making it once again turn to see who it had been.

And just as the Sweeper started running towards Angewomon, both she and Hikari shot it in the head with their handgun and "Holy Arrow", killing it.

"You okay?" Hikari asked as she approached her parnter.

"Yeah, just a scratch. It carries poison but I already took it out." Angewomon said as she started using "Saint Air" on her injured arm.

"Can you stand up?" Hikari asked as she helped the angelic Digimon lift herself up.

"Yes. I'm alright, no need to worry."

"TAKERU-KUN, PATAMON, WHERE ARE YOU?" Hikari screamed down the hall way, hoping to get a reply.

"Uhhh, Hikari-chan/Angewomon…?" Two voices came from down the corridor.

"Takeru-kun/Angemon!" Hikari and Angewomon exclaimed, happy to see their friends safe. They were on a chair, trapped, Takeru with a giant axe in front of him.

"No! Get back!" Takeru and Angemon said.

Hikari and Angewomon however ignored them and went to their sides and pressed a button, freeing them from the chairs handles made to imprison them.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"That crazy woman told us she was going to perform the same experiment on us that she did on her own father; see if we'll obey orders." Takeru answered. "She's completely insane. She injected us with something. I think it's the Victoria-virus. Hikari-chan, Angewomon, they want us to kill you."

"Takeru-kun/Angemon…" Hikari and Angewomon started, but were cut off.

"Aaaghh…aaghh…AAAAGGGHHHH AGGGHHHHHHH…AAAAAGHHH!" Takeru and Angemon started screaming in pain and pushed Hikari and Angewomon back.

"Run away!" Takeru and Angemon said as their voices started changing and their bodies started mutating "No! I won't…kill you…!" Takeru and Angemon said.

But within seconds, Takerus hand grabbed the axe in front of him and lifted it as he changed into some giant green monster while Angemon evolved into NeoDevimon, making Hikari and Angewomon cover their mouths as they gasped in horror.

"Takeru-kun/Angemon!" Hikari and Angewomon screamed. But it was too late, and they knew it as soon as they looked them in their eyes.

"No, wait!" Hikari and Angewomon said as the mutated Takeru and NeoDevimon started charging towards them.

Girls then heard a sound behind them and looked to see the hallway was being shut by a cage and, with out wasting any time, dashed for it.

"Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon said as he slashed the side of Angewomons body with his claw while Takeru barely hit Hikari in the side with his axe.

But as the cage started closing, with their last strength, Hikari and Angewomon dived under the cage as it sealed, separating them from the infected Takeru and Angemon.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening…" Hikari and Angewomon thought as they panted from the running.

"UUUURGH…AAAARRGGGHHHHH!" Takeru and NeoDevimon grumbled as they hit the cage, trying to get in.

Two tentacles then burst out through the wall and slammed Hikari and Angewomon against another wall. And as Takeru and NeoDevimon finally broke the cage, the tentacles wrapped themselves around the girls, trapping them. And as they saw the boys with their axe/hand lifted, they closed their eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But it never did.

"Aaargghh…aargh…" Takeru and NeoDevimon groaned, their axe and claw only a centimeter away from Hikari and Angewomon, as they slowly started recognizing the figures in front of them. "H-hikari-chan/A-angewomon!"

They then lifted their axe/hand back up and cut the tentacles, freeing the girls from the tentacles grasps, but two other tentacles came out of the wall and stabbed Takeru and NeoDevimon against the wall, before retreating.

"…Takeru-kun/Angemon…" Hikari and Angewomon said as they looked at the two, who started reverting back to their normal forms.

They then kneeled beside Takeru and Angemon and lightly touched their wound, but the boys grabbed their hands and placed it against their cheeks.

"You're…warm." Takeru and Angemon said as they felt Hikaris and Angewomons hands against the side of their face.

"Takeru-kun/Angemon, you've got to hang in there! Okay? My brother's come to save us; we're getting out of here!" Hikari and Angewomon said desperately.

"Your…brother…kept his promise." Takeru and Angemon said. "I'm sorry I…cannot."

"What? What are you saying?" Hikari and Angewomon asked.

"I'm glad that I met you. I…I love you…Hikari-chan/Angewomon…" Takeru and Angemon said as their hands slipped from the girls and their heads fell limp.

"…Takeru-kun/Angemon? TAKERU-KUN/ANGEMON? ! **TAKERU-KUN/ANGEMON? !**" Hikari and Angewomon screamed as they shook the boys bodies, desperately hoping for some kind of response, but received none. "Good bye…Takeru-kun/Angemon." Hikari and Angewomon said as they lightly kissed Takerus and Angemons lips as a final good bye gift, and then proceeded to cry on their necks while hugging them.

* * *

Sniff...so heart-breaking...it was so hard for me to write this. Well I hope you at least found the chapter emotional. If not, then I posted a link in my profile for you to see how Takerus and Angemons deaths were. No, Hikari and Angewomon do not have feelings for Takeru and Angemon, they just kissed them as a good bye gift. This kiss also doesn't happen originally, I just did it as a favor to my friend Lord Pata. Also, no flaming me, no Daisuke/V-mon bashing and no complaining about this being a DaiKari, or else, you'll regret it. I'm serious. So please, check out the video in my profile and review.


	12. Isabella & Youkomon, first form

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Taichi and Agumon watched from behind a pillar at the arrival of Isabella, Youkomon, Hiro and Darcmon.

"At last…we found you Isabella." Hiro said from the bottom of the stairs as he looked up at the girls. "Come with me. You're responsible for the creation of the T-Victoria virus. And now the only existing sample is in your body. I want it…**now**!"

"You want it? You don't deserve it." Isabella replied as she and her partner walked down the stairs.

Isabella then became covered in flames and pieces of her dress fell to the ground in forms of ashes. And as now, she was a creature without human skin or hair, gray skin, darkened vessels or arteries and chitinous growths covering her body as if a form of a rudimentary armor. She then punched Hiro of the stairs as Youkomon slammed Darcmon with her tails. And as Hiro and Darcmon landed on their feet, they quickly rolled to the side to avoid being stomped on by Isabella and Youkomon. And Taichi and Agumon witnessed everything from behind the pillar.

"You're coming with us." Hiro and Darcmon said as they stood up.

Isabella and Youkomon then created a line of fire, which followed Hiro and Darcmon as they ran in super-speed alongside the walls, jumped and punched Isabella and Youkomon, before rolling on the floor, extinguishing the flames that were on their backs. Isabella and Youkomon then launched another line of fire, which Hiro and Darcmon also dodge, making the fire head at Taichis and Agumons direction, forcing them to jump out behind the pillar.

"Taichi/Agumon!" Hiro and Darcmon said as they saw their former teammates.

"Hiro/Darcmon." Taichi and Agumon replied as they looked at each other. Hiro and Darcmon were then about to run towards them, but were cut off by the line of fire placed in between them by Isabella.

"Taichi, Agumon, since you're one of our best men, we will let you handle this." Hiro said as he and his partner ran out of the mansion.

Taichi and Agumon then attempted to run up the stairs, but were forced back by the newly created fire blocking it.

"Now, let's start our exciting experiment, shall we?" Isabella said as she once again launched fire and Taichi and Agumon, who again avoided by dodging to the side.

"The fire she creates…it comes from her blood. Her blood as fire properties now, so be careful." Taichi told his partner as he took out his handgun and started shooting Isabella.

"How amusing. Oh God; I can feel Victoria surging through my cells. Witness my power!" Isabella said as she and Youkomon leaped back to the top of the stairs.

"So it's her blood that's burning, huh? Then try this! Baby Flame!" Agumon said as he launched his fireball at the woman, who disintegrated it with her own fireball and used another fireball at them, burning them a bit.

"There has got to be a fire extinguisher in this room." Taichi said looking around. He then saw it and shoot it, activating the fire extinguisher and wipe out.

"Entertain me." Youkomon said as she launched several black fireballs from her tails at Taichi and Agumon, who were able to dodge it.

"These guys aren't human anymore, so if we're gonna fight close to them, them we better come up with a plan." Agumon said.

Isabella and Youkomon suddenly appeared in front of them and grabbed them by the necks with their hand/tail, and started heating it up.

"Can't you stand the heat?" Isabella and Youkomon asked with arrogance. "You are useless to me now."

Taichi and Agumon then stabbed them with their knife/claw, prompting them to let go. Taichi and Agumon then aimed and shoot Isabella with his Glock 17 and launched a "Baby Flame" at Youkomon, causing them to fall to the floor…completely still.

"Did that do it?" Taichi asked.

"I think so." Taichi said. "Come on, we got to find Kari-neechan and Tailmon."

As the boys walked up the stairs, they saw another painting, with a slot above it.

"This slot fits perfectly with the gem that Isabella was wearing." Taichi said. Agumon then walked back and picked up the gem and placed it above the painting, making the painting open itself, revealing a secret passage.

"You've got to admit, we're becoming pros in this." Taichi said as they walked into the passage.

As the former S.T.A.R.S members walked down the hall inside the passage, they heard the sounds of sobbings, which made them run faster, until they arrived at the door which it was coming from.

"Kari-neechan/Angewomon? Is that you Kari-neechan/Angewomon?" Taichi and Agumon asked as they tried to open the door.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon?" The voices from the other side asked.

"No, the door won't open!" Taichi and Agumon said. "Hey, is Takeru-san/Patamon with you?" They asked, making Hikari and Angewomon cry even more.

"Takeru-kun/Angemon…he…*sob* *sob*…" Hikari and Angewomon said, not having the courage to finish the sentence, instead just crying more.

Taichi and Agumon then lowered their heads in disbelief. No, it couldn't be. Takeru and Patamon…those two little boys who they had met 10 years ago. Who grew up to become mature and caring young men. They couldn't be…dead.

"Yamato/Gabumon and Daisuke-san/V-mon aren't going to take this well." Taichi and Agumon whispered to themselves.

"Listen Kari-neechan, we have to get out of here immediately. Can you unlock the door from the inside?" Taichi asked.

"No, I can't." Hikari said. Taichi and Agumon then slammed and kicked the door, trying to open it.

"Taichi, there should be a self-destruct system somewhere." Hikari said. "If you activate it, all the electronic locks might be deactivated." She said as she slipped them a book under the door, who grabbed it and read the password.

"As soon as the door deactivates, meet us in the security room." Agumon said as they headed towards the room. "It's down the right hall, after the next room you enter."

Taichi and Agumon started running towards the security room, shooting and attacking some of the zombies and Digimon zombies in their way and dodging the others before they arrived at the security room. Taichi then headed to the front of the computer, pulled out the security card inside the book and placed inside the desktop.

"Please enter the security code. CODE:…" was written in the computer screen. Taichi then typed the words that were needed to initiate the self-destruct system. "CODE: Victoria. Verification in progress. Please wait…The security code has been confirmed. The self-destruct safety lock release system has been released. All door locks have been released in order to help expedite the evacuation process."

"This facility will detonate in 10 minutes. All doors are now unlocked." The computer said.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon; you made it!" Hikari and Tailmon, now back in her normal form, said as they hugged their brothers.

"Of course! Come on, let's get out of here." Taichi and Agumon said.

A tentacle then suddenly burst out of the floor and out of it came Isabella and Youkomon.

"My little experiment at the coliseum was so much fun, don't you think?" Isabella asked, making Hikari lift her gun and Tailmon get into fighting stance. "Though I suppose sometimes a worker ant will turn on his queen."

A tentacles then burst out from behind them and slammed Taichi and Agumon against the wall.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon! Are you okay?" Hikari and Tailmon asked as they approached the boys.

"Oh that's right. You four are brother and sister, aren't you?" Isabella asked. "I once had a brother too. But you and those insignificant little ants took him away from me." Isabell said looking at Hikari and Tailmon.

"You think everyone else in this world is here to serve you, don't you?" Hikari said as she glared back at Isabella.

"Serve me? No. I think everyone else is here to serve my experiments."

"Thanks to you, Victorias angry, which makes us stronger." Youkomon said, looking at Taichi and Agumon, while ants and tentacles covered her and Isabella.

"If you are seeing this message…That can only mean CODE: Victoria has reached a critical stage." A man in the big screen on the wall said.

"Father?" Isabella whispered.

"The year is 1994…and I am afraid my only daughter has become obsessed with the Victoria-virus. She has gone to the point of experimenting it on her own body. My daughter dreams of unleashing this…thing into the world. This last step is the only way I can think of to help her. Whether you are on Umbrella side or not…please help her."

Hikari, Tailmon, Taichi and Agumon then turned to see Isabella had further mutated into a giant cocoon like figure with her upper body showing on top and Youkomon had evolved to Doumon.

"Even though it was he who created my brother and I…But he was such a miserable old man." Isabella said.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter 12. Only two more chapters and this story is done. Also, to JohnP87, thank you for reveiwing, and I saw you are a TaKari so, just so you know, I'm a DaiKari. But either way thanks for reveiwing. Reveiw.


	13. Isabella and Kuzuhamon, second and third

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Initiating Linear Launcher Charge." The computer said.

"We can't get to it from here." Angewomon said, Isabella and Doumon blocking the way.

"Either way, we need to take her out fast, otherwise we're dead." WarGreymon replied.

Isabella then hit Hikari with grasshopper like arms.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said as she launched her light arrow at Doumon.

"Linear Launcher 20% complete."

Hikari and Taichi continued shooting Isabella, but it seemed that it would only have a temporary effect and soon after she would be back to normal.

"She's…She's regenerating." Hikari said, finally realizing what was happening.

Hikari then looked at her right and saw a grenade launcher on the stairs down the ladder on her left.

"Up there, we will cross above her!" Hikari said.

"Got it!" Angewomon.

"Linear Launcher 40% complete."

"Go. We won't let her get in your way." WarGreymon said as he used "Great Tornado" against Doumon.

"Jugonsatsu (Exorcism Scrolls)!" Doumon launched her talismans, which wrapped themselves around WarGreymon and detonated.

Isabella then grabbed Taichi with her tentacles and started squeezing him, before hitting him with her arms. WarGreymon then slashed Taichi from Isabellas.

"It's okay, go!" Hikari told her partner, who flew up the ladder and grabbed the grenade launcher.

Two tentacles then appeared out of the ground, blocking Angewomons way, only to be shot by Hikari.

"Quick, throw it! Hurry!" Hikari said.

"Linear Launcher 80% complete."

Angewomon did as her partner asked and Hikari dug against the floor to catch it.

"You…! Take this!" Hikari and Angewomon said as Hikari shoot three grenades into the mouth inside the cocoon, exploding inside her while Angewomon launched her "Holy Arrow" against Doumons heart. "Yes!"

"Linear Launcher complete."

"Let's get back." Taichi said.

Just as the Erabareshi Kodomo were about to turn around, they heard the sound of wings, and turned to see Isabella had further mutated into some kind of giant dragonfly while Doumon had evolved into Kuzuhamon.

"Their still alive?" Hikari said.

"Ura Izuna (Reverse Izuna)!" Kuzuhamon said as she created a fox spirit tat tried to attack the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"We need to get closer." WarGreymon said as he fought of the fox spirit.

"Right!" Angewomon said.

"I think we are wounding her!" Hikari said as she shot Isabella with her handgun.

"Yeah, she's slowing down." Taichi said as he continued to shoot Isabella with his Glock 17.

Isabella suddenly shot a bunch of spikes which hit Hikari and Taichi.

"What the…My body feels heavy." Hikari stated.

"It's poison to slow us down. It should wear off in a few minutes." Tachi said. He was then slammed back against the wall by Isabellas tail.

"Taichi-oniichan!" Hikair said, letting her guard down. Isabella then grabbed Hikari, lifted up into the air and threw her back to the ground.

Taichi then saw the Linear Launcher and knew what he had to do.

"Come on." Taichi told himself as he tried to lift up and ran towards the Linear Launcher.

"Saint Air!" Angewomon said as she trapped Kuzuhamon with her holy ring.

"Dramon Killer!" WarGreymon said as he charged towards his enemy, ready to slash her.

"Taizoukai Mandala (Womb Realm Mandala)!" Kuzuhamon created a barrier around her which shattered the ring around her and repelled WarGreymon as he came into contact with her.

"Come on Kari-neechan…" Taichi said as he picked up his little sister and helped her up the ladders.

"Heavens Charm!" Angewomon launched a cross shaped energy attack at Kuzuhamon.

"Okay, once she get's close enough to us, you shoot her with this." Taichi told Hikari as he gave her the Linear Launcher.

Isabella then launched another set of poison stings, which hit Taichi and Hikari. Isabella then grabbed Hikari and flew up into the air again while WarGreymon grabbed Kuzuhamon from behind, now with her barrier no longer protecting her.

"This is for Takeru-kun/Angemon." Hikari and Angewomon said as Hikari shot Isabella with the Linear Launcher, sending some kind of lightning infused plasma ball at her while Angewomon used "Celestial Arrow" at Kuzuhamon, making Isabella blow up and Kuzuhamon die.

WarGreymon then grabbed Hikari before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Taichi and Agumon asked their little sisters.

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry; this place won't be standing for much longer." Taichi said as they ran out of the room, which started blowing up, Hikari and Tailmon in front of the boys.

But as Taichi and Agumon turned around the corner of the hall, they saw Hiro and Darcmon grabbing Hikari and Tailmon by the hair/neck.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon…uhh!" Hikari and Tailmon mumbeled.

"Move." Hiro and Darcmon said as they pushed Hikari and Tailmon down another hall.

"Kari-neechan/Tailmon, no!" Taichi and Agumon said as they chased after them.

But as they turned around the hall, they were met with several zombies and Digimon zombies. Not having any time to waste, Taichi and Agumon ran down the hall, running past the infecteds, punching, slamming and shoving some out of the way sometimes until they arrived at the next room.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon, *groan*!" Hikari and Tailmon started, but were silenced as Hiro and Darcmon punshed back Hikaris hair and choked Tailmon.

"Well done Taichi/Agumon. Turns out Isabellas work wasn't really much of anything. So now the only thing left…is revenge." Hiro and Darcmon said.

"Let her go Hiro/Darcmon! You don't want her." Taichi and a now evolved WarGreymon said.

"Fine." Hiro and Darcmon said as they pushed Hikari and Tailmon across the 5 meter space in between them and Taichi and WarGreymon.

"Kari-neechan/Tailmon!" Taichi and WarGreymon said as they grabbed Hikari and Tailmon, who evolved to Angewomon as soon as she stood up.

"Today is a good day. We came for Isabella, but killing you is even better." Hiro and Darcmon said as they started cracking their knuckes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Isabella is gone."

"That's no bother or concern. We have Takeru and Angemon to work with." Hiro and Darcmon revealed.

"What?" Hikari and Angewomon asked.

"Takeru-san/Angemon?" Taichi and WarGreymon asked.

"In their body there is still a little T-Victoria virus. Takeru and Angemon should be good specimens. Maybe they'll come back alive just as I did." Hiro said. "And will be able to see your sisters again."

"You freak!" Taichi and WarGreymon said.

"**Don't you dare touch him!**" Hikari and Angewomon said as they shoved Taichi and WarGreymon out of the way and were about to head towards Hiro and Darcmon, only to be held back by their brothers.

"I'm sorry darling…but I can't do that." Hiro and Darcmon said.

"Get out of here Kari-neechan/Angewomon." Taichi and WarGreymon said.

"But what about…"

"As surviving members of S.T.A.R.S, we have to finish this."

"You better make it." Hikari and Tailmon said.

"I promise." Taichi and WarGreymon replied with a nod before their sisters left. "We'll end this once and for all. Say hello to our comrades you've killed."

"I don't know where those comrades are Taichi/WarGreymon." Hiro and Darcmon said as Hiro took off his sunglasses, revealing his red eyes, and started walking towards Taichi and WarGreymon, who just stepped back in the same rhythm.

Taichi the saw a pipe by his side and hit Hiro in the face with his while WarGreymon slashed Darcmons face with his Dramon Killers, but they didn't even flinch. Taichi and WarGreymon then tried once again to attack Hiro and Darcmon, but they stopped it with their bare arms, Hiros causing the pipe to bend while Darcmons destroyed the Dramon Killers. Hiro and Darcmon then grabbed Taichi and WarGreymon by the arm and kicked them in the guts, sending back a distance of 4 meters.

*BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM*

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and Tailmon ran back to the room where they had left Takeru and Angemon, only to find the room empty with the words "_WE WON THIS GAME_" carved on the wall with a S.T.A.R.S knife and a sword beside the wall.

"They've been taken." Hikari said.

"I'm pretty sure we know by who." Tailmon said.

The girls then ran back to the Harrier.

"The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately. The self-destruct system has been evacuated."

Hikari and Tailmon then turned around and looked at door above them before climbing on board, waiting for their brothers to arrive.

(Meanwhile)

Taichi and WarGreymon groaned as they stood up and as they looked forward, they saw Hiro and Darcmon, who punched them in the stomach, hooked them 3 times in the face, kneed them in the stomach, grabbed them by the hair and jabbed them in the face, making them fall.

"Sure I'm not human/a Digimon anymore. But just look at the power I've gained." Hiro and Darcmon said as Taichi and WarGreymon stood up, blood drops falling to the floor as they did, before Hiro and Darcmon turned around and uppercut them, making Taichi and WarGreymon fall again. "Magnificent, don't you think?"

Taichi and WarGreymon trembled as they lifted themselves up, using all their strength, and saw a bunch of steel girders connected to a crank. Hiro and Darcmon then jumped into the air and tried to punch Taichi and WarGreymon, only for Taichi and WarGreymon to jump out of the way, Hiros and Darcmons punch making two craters on the ground, and Taichi to push the crank, making the steel girders fall on top of Hiro and Darcmon. Taichi and WarGreymon then sat up, panting, and WarGreymon devolved back to Agumon.

*BOOM**BOOM*

Taichi and Agumon then heard a noise and looked up to see Hiro and Darcmon emerge out of the steel girders with not a single scratch on them. Taichi and Agumon then lifted up and walked towards their former captains as Hiro and Darcmon also stumbled forward.

"Nice try." Hiro and Darcmon said.

"Hiro/Darcmon." Taichi and Agumon said.

***BOOM***

There was a sudden explosion from the wall, creating a line of fire between the four of them.

"Today's your lucky day." Hiro and Darcmon said. "But next time we meet, don't count on another."

"Next time."

"Until we meet again. AAAAAGHHGHAAAAGHGAAHAA!**AAAAAGHGGHAAAAAAGHGHAAAAAAGHHH**!" Hiro and Darcmon said before they started laughing maniacally as Taichi and Agumon left while the entire building started to explode.

* * *

Well, the last chapter before the epilouge. Still, I hope you liked the chapter. Please reveiw.


	14. Epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Hikaris P.O.V)

***BOOM***

As the elevator door opened, I only heard a screaming and looked to see Taichi-oniichan and Agumon flying our way, launched by the explosion, and landed on the tip of the plane.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon!" Me and Tailmon said.

"Hey, you know that I always keep my promises." Taichi and Agumon said, making us laugh.

And as Taichi-oniichan and Agumon entered the plane, they turned on the harrier and lifted it up as the facility started to blow up. Me and Tailmon just looked back at the facility that was being destroyed…at the facility that we left Takeru and Patamon behind. We couldn't believe they were dead. Tailmon and I then wiped out the lonely tear that felt out of our eye.

"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon, promise me, please promise me that you won't leave me alone again." We said as we caressed our brothers shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kari-neechan/Tailmon, but it's not over yet. There's still something we've got to do." Taichi-oniichan and Agumon replied.

"You mean…" Me and Tailmon said.

"Yeah, it's pay back time. We've gotta destroy Umbrella! Now, let's finish this once and for all!" Taich-oniichan and Agumon said as Taichi-oniichan speeded up the harrier and we flew away as the facility blew up.

* * *

There it is, the epilouge, hope you liked the chapter. Reveiw please.


End file.
